AkuTenshi Fuuma
Bio= Akutenshi Fuuma is the daughter of Pein and Konan. They sent her away at birth to a great forgotten sage that had helped them before while they were young orphans. The reason to send her away was that they knew others would try to use her as a weapon against others or as away to get at the two rogue ninjas. At the age of 5 the small camp the sage lived at was attacked by bandits. As they were about to kill the kind sage, Her bloodline was activated and her eyes showed the Rinnegan. Akutenshi blacked out but the sage she used a rare form of elemental chakra called "Plasma". She killed 1 of the bandits and the others ran for their lives but she chased them down and killed them all. She showed any emotion at the kills. In her eyes if they didnt want to die, they wouldnt of attacked. The sage realized that with her bloodline she could master 6 elements. So under orders from her father the sage began training her in advanced elemental jutsus. Her skills grew quickly and one night while out doing some solo night training, Akutenshi came upon a female ninja training. She was amazed at her skills in metal jutsus. So in a "step of fate" as she put it. She killed the ninja in a single blow and like her father the ninja was made into her first path. When in this path's form she looks like a 17 yr. old and not like a 10 yr. old. She prefers to only use the path when in a battle with a higher level ninja. Also with the body came the power to create metal and use it with chakra. Akutenshi really wanted to have her mothers skills with paper but it didnt show up in her. So the sage began training her in magnatism. She took awhile to obtain the skill but soon mastered it as far as she could for her age and training with him. Them one day he gave akutenshi a book with what looked like black paper. The sage explained the book was filled with sheets of strong, flexible metal. It was the same chakra disruption metal Pein' spear is made of. She didnt understand til he said she could do what her mother can now. She looked confused but the sage explained that with her magnatism, The paper could be folded into shapes,weapons, or used as a defense just like her mom with regular paper. She trains hard to pefect her metal origami. She was also trained in Fuuma taijutsu. At her age and level she has only started to master 3 elements but now is going home to her family and to complete her training by another rinnegan user. She is a ninja from dying clan and like her father, she wants to rebuid it to its former glory. =Family Members= Mother: Konan Fuuma Father: Pein Fuuma Siblings: Torment. Suffer. Omega. Morbid. Sorrow. =Teams= N/A =Missions done= S- A-2 B- C- D- =Weapons= A black book filled with thin sheets of black metal. That she can use like her mom uses plan paper but only as weapons or defense, she cant see what it does. She also carries a chain-whip like weapon that has a small spiked ball at one end and a blade at the other. She is able to use her magnatism to control the weapon and alter it at will. Kunai and shuriken made of black chakra disruption metal. =Description= Attire She proudly wears a plain blue cloak with the rain symble on the back.Underneath she wears a plain red skirt with a pair of black shorts underneath. A fish net undershirt. She wears her rain headband tied around her right bicep. She proudly wears her clan necklace around her neck. She also proudly wears a heart shaped necklace, If looked at it has the appearance of raining inside of it. Abilitys 1ST Path-Hell Path- This female rogue nin was turned into Akutenshi's Path when she was only 7. Even as a child she took the chunnin ninja out in 1 strike. She uses the Path in battles with bigger or higher level nin. Outside that she rather fight herself. Until she has all her Paths like her father. The ninja was a starting metal element user and this knowleadge was enhanced by her bloodline. Also this ninja is fast and uses Taijutsu very well and learns it quickly. 2nd Path -Demon Path- This male ninja (The joker) was defeated in battle and turned into her path when she was ten. The ninja was a wind, light and darkness user.This Path is her "Demon Realm Path". 3rd Path - Animal Path - This Male rouge ninja was turned into Akutenshi's third path when he was found outside of rain training. Aku noticed the ninjas strange aptitude for fire, even in the water drenched area of rain that they had remained hidden in. She took it upon herself to acquire this older boy as her path, killing him easily as she had caught him off guard. He is her "Animal Realm Path" 4th Path - God Path - This powerful male ninja (Hanzo) was given to her as a present to become her next path. This Path is her "Resurrection Path" but is only able to revive herself and not others yet. Elemental Wings- Akutenshi created this ability to look like her mom, When she had her wings out. Unlike her mother's these are made of elements in her control and not paper. She can use them to fly, defense or even shower the area below with elemental feathers. Based on with element is used will determine what damage is done. =Clan Info= Clan Bloodline Info =Techniques= Ninjutsu -Plasma- Puraton • Hitoshshirezu Baindo no Jutsu [Plasma Release • Hidden Binding SKill] A technique where the user channels their chakra into the ground, creating plasma which circulates through the ground. Tearing through the ground, it takes one post to make it towards the opponent. It will then burst through the ground and wrap around the opponent preventing them from moving to give them a good shock to their system as well Puraton • Pura Bunshin no Jutsu [Plasma Release • Plasma Clone] A technique where the bunshin literally emerges from the body as a liquid type of plasma. Normally summoned when the user is about to receive a taijutsu style hit from the opponent. When struck it explodes outwards letting off a great deal of light to blind the opponent but also give them some serious burns Puraton • Puraya no Jutsu [Plasma Release • Plasma Arrow Skill] A technique where the user gathers their plasma chakra into the air. Pulling back as if they would a bow and arrow. Releasing this thin burst of plasma that resembles an arrow. This arrow can easily penetrate armor Puraton • Pura no Yoroi [Plasma Release • Plasma Armor] A technique where the user creates a liquid plasma armor over their body. The armor itself morphs to match the users current needs for maximum protection -Metal- Kaneton • Hagane Bunshin no Jutsu [Metal Release • Steel Clone Skill] A skill which the user creates a tangible clone from their metal chakra. The clone mainly an offensive clone, having various metal upon its body shaped in various way upon the users will when making it to help the bunshin in some way for its taijutsu. // Taijutsu Done by this clone does double damage Kaneton Release • Hagane Buki [Metal Release • Steel Weapons] A skill where the user can gather metal chakra into their weaponry allowing a form change within their weaponry. That weapon cannot exceed its original area but can be changed to any other type of design or make. Kinzoku Ayatsuri - Metal Manipulation This technique allows ninja to draw up from the area around them all of the metallic minerals and materials in the area to them and form them into usable substances for their other Jutsu. Kaneton: Tecchuu no Jutsu - Metal Release: Iron Pole Technique Using metallic substances found nearby, this Jutsu creates massive pillars that shoot from opposite angles and attempt to crush an enemy - usually straight up and down, but sometimes from walls. This Jutsu can also be used to create a wall of metal between the user and it's opponent. -Magnatism- Magnetism Release • Static Force [Magunton • Seiteki Chikara No Jutsu] A skill in where the user creates a static force within their hands, this force can either be used negatively to draw in metallic objects to them that are far away, or be used positively to repel objects away Magnetism Release • Polarity Change [Magunton • Kyokesei Hensen] A skill in which the user can either charge their metal weapons with either a negative or a positive polarity. If a negative polarity is given, when this weapon hits against another weapon it will stick to that weapon. If it is give a positive polarity, it will oppose allother metal weapons. Finishers: Kaneton • Hagane Ame no Jutsu [Metal Release • Steel Rain Skill] A skill in which the user gathers a large amount of ore and metals within the ground, creating water droplet sized balls. These balls can either be created from the ground itself and launched upwards hitting from below, launched into the air to fall back down and hit from above, or even from the side of a wall like a spray of projectiles Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Clan Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu=